Orcish
Orcish is the primary language of Orcs used throughout the Horde faction. All Horde characters should understand Orcish speech, even without explicit lore reasons (such as the Forsaken and the Blood elves). In the Warcraft RPG, Orcish is written using the Common alphabet. Orcish is a coarser language than Common, and many words lack the subtlety of Common. Orcs rely on context, repetition and volume to add emphasis or meaning. There are two known orc dialects, the one spoken by the majority of the Horde, and another by orcs living near Durnholde. Some words Note: The language algorithm used by the in-game "translator" merely makes the words look like Orcish. It does not actually translate words. Therefore, translated in-game speech isn't true Orcish. *"Grommash" = "Giant's Heart" *"Kagh" = "Run", command *"Lok'amon" = Traditional orcish song sung about starting a family. *"Lok'tra" = Traditional orcish song sung about a battle. *"Lok'vadnod" = Traditional orcish song sung about the life of a hero. Common phrases Although no official translation has been released, these are some Orcish phrases and their rough meanings based on the actions of the units in the RTS games when they say them. *Lok-Regar Ogull, On-Dabu - Ready for orders. *Bin mog g'thazag cha! - I will protect you! Orcish Primer (official translations) Here are a few of the more common orcish phrases These translations are officially confirmed by Blizzard in various sources; * "Aka'Magosh." = "A blessing on you and yours." * "Dabu." = "I obey" * "Gol'Kosh!" = "By my axe!" * "Kagh!" = "Run!" * "Lok-Narash!" = "Arm yourselves" * "Lok-Tar!" = "Victory!" (A war cry. Also a greeting while in combat.) * "Lok-Tar Ogar!" = "Victory or Death!" (A war cry.) * "Swobu." = "As you command." * "Throm-Ka." = "Well met." (A greeting.) * "Zug-zug." = Acknowledgement and agreement; rough the equivalent of "okay". * "mok'nathal" "The sons of Nath" (honorable title) * "trk'hsk" = "Bloodshed in battle" (some orcs in the Durnholde area use the word with a different meaning, namely "that sacrificed to the earth in order to make crops grow") * "Grombolar" = "bowels of the giant" Kek and Lol When a Horde character says "lol" in Orcish, it displays as "kek" to Alliance characters. Since "lol" is used quite often in the game by many players this translation has become widely known, so that when an Alliance character sees a Horde character saying "kek" he can be almost sure that the Horde character said "lol". It should be noted however that since Blizzard is using a kind of hashing algorithm for the translation of languages in the game that maps any 3-letter word to a pool of about 12 different Orcish words with 3 letters, there also exist a lot of other 3-letter combinations that produce the translation "kek". For example, if a Horde character typed "146" in Orcish it would also display as "kek" to the Alliance character. But still, since the most common "word" that translates to "kek" is without a doubt "lol", many fans have accepted "kek" as kind of an official translation of "lol" into Orcish. Although, of course, it is doubtful that the word "lol" (which isn't really a word in the English language, anyway) really exists in the fantasy world of Azeroth. Kek's origin is from Starcraft's online service whose large Korean fanbase uses kek in place of lol. Category:Game Terms Category:Languages